winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 105
Stylist Wanted is the fifth episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis After sensing that Crocodile Man is on the move, the Winx have a vision of a fashion talent in Paris and race there to save her from abduction. Plot The Winx seem heavily worried over something back at their loft. Musa insists that what Bloom is about to do is too dangerous and the others agree, fearing that the Crocodile Man may end up capturing her. However, Bloom is not swayed by any of their arguments as they need answers fast and the only way to get those answers is by contacting Annabelle again. Aisha believes that they should all go to the World of Dreams but there is not enough sand to send them all. Tecna adds that there may not even be enough sand to allow Bloom to return from the World of Dreams but Bloom insists that they do not have any other choice as they have no time to simply sit around, waiting for another portal to open anywhere in the world. She tells her friends that she is ready and lies down on her bed, where Tecna pours the sand over her. As Bloom dozes off, Flora asks about how they will know if Bloom ends up in danger. Bloom believes that they will know when it happens and falls asleep. Bloom wakes up in the World of Dreams and is quickly met by Annabelle, who runs towards her. She tries to hug Bloom only to find that she is in some sort of spirit-like state this time. Bloom reveals that she is only a dream this time around and Annabelle begins to cry about wanting to go back home. Bloom assures Annabelle that she and the Winx will save her but they will need her help on figuring out how to do so first. Annabelle tries to stop herself from crying and, when she seems calm, Bloom asks if Annabelle saw a half-man/half-crocodile creature when she was kidnapped. Annabelle says that she has not and Bloom asks if she saw anything like a strange watch. Annabelle confirms that she has and begins to remember the moment: She had been rehearsing a song in her apartment when the doorbell rang. She was greeted by two of her friends until one of them points out a stranger escaping from her room through the window. Annabelle tried to chase after the stranger until she kicked over a strange watch-like device, picking it up and opening its lid. Bloom notices that shadow creatures are approaching them and she urges for Annabelle to run. Annabelle runs off and one of the shadow creatures attacks Bloom. Bloom wakes up in her bed and Tecna tells her that they had just enough sand left to bring her back. Bloom then reveals to the girls that she saw Annabelle and that Annabelle knows about the strange watch. She insists that they need to go back to her apartment right now but is interrupted by the sounding of the WOW theme song. The camera drones arrive and their TV turns on to WOW. Ace greets the girls and demands to know where they will be headed to next since they did not find any talents last time. Bloom claims that they will not be going anywhere but Ace takes it as a joke. Stella tries to cover for Bloom by claiming that they are going somewhere that they cannot tell Ace of just yet because they want it to be a surprise. The rest of the Winx go along with this and Stella assures Ace that he and the audience will have to prepare to be "WOWed." Ace closes out the show before commercial break and storms backstage once they are off the air. Ace has had enough of Bloom acting out and is losing his patience with her. Meanwhile, back with the Winx, they are driving in their Winxmobile. Stella calls Bloom out on almost blowing their cover and Bloom apologizes, admitting that she was being too impulsive. Though, she feels as if there is still a major clue somewhere at Annabelle's apartment and is frustrated with how they will be followed around by the camera drones. Tecna has been keeping an eye on her tablet and learns that the Crocodile Man has just left the World of Dreams. Stella realizes that this means he is on the hunt for a new talent trying to make their dreams come true and, suddenly, the Winx experience a vision that shows them images of Paris and a girl. Aisha is confident that the girl in their vision is the next talent and Stella proclaims that they just need to follow their new powers, naming it "Dreamix." Bloom suddenly stops the Winxmobile as she is surprised and confused by this new name. Stella explains that since Bloom came up with the club's catchy name then she could have a shot at naming their new power. The girls all agree on the name and Stella expresses her excitement over the fact that they will be headed for Paris, the fashion capital of the world. The Winx arrive at the Paris School of Fashion in search of the newest talent but, unknown to them, the Crocodile Man is lying in wait. The girls enter the building and are amazed with the decor, especially Stella, who even calls the school a "temple of fashion." She takes in all of the various designs that the girls passing by are wearing as the Winx watch, becoming embarrassed. Three girls are exiting a room until one of them is stopped by a girl who makes sure that the giant stack of papers she is carrying is sent in triplicate. The girl, Nadine, promises Sophie that she will be right on it and leaves. As Nadine walks down the corridor, the Winx notice her manner of walking and Bloom even believes that she possesses a natural talent to model. Nadine places the papers down and walks away. Bloom tries to reach out to Nadine but is stopped by Stella, who believes that the talent they are looking for is just beyond the door across the hall. The Winx peek into the room and see a girl at work with her teacher watching. The brunette named Sophie is unsatisfied with her design as it is not what she has been envisioning, but her teacher believes that it will still be a hit at the fashion show. Sophie thanks her teacher but she still cannot shake off the doubt she feels about her outfit. As her teacher leaves, Stella tries to take a picture of Sophie's outfit, only to be stopped by Sophie herself, who tells them that taking pictures is forbidden. Stella apologizes and formally introduces herself, telling Sophie that she thinks that her dress is beautiful. Sophie, on the other hand, is still troubled over her design. She notices a piece of lace fabric in a waste basket, takes it out and puts it onto her dress, but ends up thinking it look too severe. Stella ties the lace fabric onto the sleeve instead, which causes Sophie to laugh. She insults Stella by asking if she is from the last century but Stella quickly collects herself and tells Sophie that she is a talent scout on WOW. Sophie shrugs this off as she has never heard of the show but Stella is persistent. She explains that she and her friends travel the world in search of talent and this time, they think that Sophie has what it takes. She tries to give Sophie a business card but Sophie quickly gets annoyed and demands that Stella stop bothering her. Meanwhile, on the set of WOW, Ace claims that the audience has taken a liking to Sophie as the show has just experienced a huge spike in ratings. He urges for the Winx to follow Sophie and persuade her to be on WOW. Bloom complies (reluctantly) and Ace urges them to "find that talent." Back in Paris, the Winx follow Sophie to another building with the camera-drones right behind them. Sophie still does not understand why they keep following her and Stella claims that they just want to talk. She further claims that she can understand why Sophie acts the way she does but Sophie insists that Stella knows nothing about her. Stella explains that she knows how it feels whenever people are always watching her while expecting big things and Sophie agrees to talk with Stella about all of it, but only if she shows that she has style. Stella collects herself again and asks Sophie if she will listen to her and be on WOW if she can prove that she has style. Sophie mulls this over for a moment and repeats that Stella will have to prove herself first. On WOW, Ace announces the start of the Couture Challenge, a fashion challenge between Stella and Sophie. He then asks for the judges' opinions, starting with Cliff. Cliff thinks that the challenge will be captivating but Margot on the other hand, thinks that the challenge is nothing more than a squabble between two amateurs. The Couture Challenge quickly begins with Stella and Sophie being given 15 minutes to come up with a fashionable design. Stella works with help from Bloom and Musa while Sophie gets help from Aisha and Flora. The 15 minutes go by quickly and the two manage to complete their Couture Challenge. Flora twirls around in the outfit Sophie made to show it off to Stella and the others. Stella admires Sophie's unique design and Sophie feels the same way for Stella's design. Stella praises Sophie on a great design but Sophie still is not satisfied with it as she does not think of it as the dress of her dreams. She goes on a rant about how she would have used different colors but her teachers would not approve of such methods until Stella stops her. She tells Sophie that she should lighten up and have fun. She asks if Sophie loves to make clothes and Sophie admits to loving it more than anything else. With an answer like that, Stella insists that Sophie should let herself go and let herself make the dress she loves. Back on the set of WOW, Ace asks a member of the audience whether or not they think that Stella can help Sophie. The woman can barely contain herself and struggles to tell Ace that she thinks he is just great. Ace backs away from the woman to let the viewers at home know to stay tuned in in order to see if their talented stylist can help Sophie create a masterpiece. Shortly afterwards, Sophie manages to create the dress of her dreams with Stella's help. Stella insists that Sophie was able to make such an outfit by herself because she was able to let herself go. Ace congratulates Sophie on her newest creation and asks her what its name will be. She declares that her newest line of clothes will be called Made in Paris and everyone applauds her. Just then, Bloom finds a flier on Sophie's desk and asks what it is. Sophie explains that it is a flier for the fashion show that will be held later that night and that the fashion show will officially open up Fashion Week in Paris. Ace decides that the fashion is where the WOW competition will be held and declares that WOW's six talent scouts will model Sophie's newest collection during the show. Bloom realizes that if they are all stuck modeling on-stage then it would leave Sophie exposed to the Talent Thief so she and Tecna try to convince Ace to let one of them stay behind. Ace interrupts Tecna in the middle of her request and goes back to hosting the show, telling the audience to stay tuned to see if Sophie will make it to the WOW Finals. At the same time, the Crocodile Man trudges through the sewers of Paris, getting himself ready for his moment to strike. Night falls sooner than expected and the fashion show is moments away from starting. Various models are out posing the designs they are wearing as other fashion designers converse with one another. Inside the tent, Sophie and the Winx are getting themselves prepared. Tecna's Winx Watch starts beeping and she notifies Bloom that her tracker has just picked up the Crocodile Man's movements, but thanks to Ace, none of the girls will be close to Sophie throughout the whole fashion show. Stella assures Bloom and Tecna that she will be able to stay behind with Sophie and it will be easier to defend her since cameras are not allowed in the tent. The fashion show starts to begin and the Crocodile Man lies in wait inside the pool just under the catwalk. The fashion begins and the Winx (excluding Stella) go out to model Sophie's Made in Paris collection for the public. Even the WOW camera-drones fly in for some footage! As the girls make it towards the end of the catwalk, it rumbles and the sprinklers around them go haywire for a moment. The crowd continues cheering as the five fairies begin to realize that the Crocodile Man may be making his move. They try to hurry the fashion show along but the catwalk shakes again for a moment. Ace is happy with the results of the show but the girls become more wary the more the catwalk shakes. Bloom urges for them to stay on high alert as the sprinklers start spraying off course. Everyone else is either amazed or confused by the "additional effects," but Stella starts to suspect that something is wrong and advises for Sophie to stay close to her. It turns out that the Crocodile Man is breaking all of the pipes leading towards the show's sprinkler system. As the catwalk starts to become damaged by all of the water pressure, Sophie walks back to get away from it, but the Crocodile Man emerges from a nearby vent. Stella tries to protect Sophie, but she is swatted away by the Crocodile Man. With Stella out of the way, he rips through the tent and runs off with Sophie. The Winx return to the tent and find a gaping hole in one of the walls. Stella manages to get out of the rack of clothes she was thrown into and tells the girls that she was unable to do anything. The Winx then begin to pursue the Crocodile Man. They hop on and off of rooftops until they spot the Crocodile Man doing the same just up ahead. With the cameras still at the fashion show, the Winx go into their Dreamix and continue their pursuit for the Crocodile Man. They quickly catch up and almost lose sight of the creature until Stella manages to catch sight of Sophie slung over the creature's back. The Crocodile Man lays Sophie down on one of the rooftops and goes on to face the Winx in battle. Bloom uses her magic to sap the Crocodile Man of his strength, leaving him open for the rest of the Winx to attack. Aisha launches a blast of bubbles at the creature, which knocks him to his feet. The Crocodile Man realizes that Bloom is making him weaker and charges towards her, only to be stopped by Flora's vines. He struggles to break free and manages to do so until Flora conjures up more vines to bind his legs. He breaks through those vines and charges at the Winx, only to be blown off of the rooftop by a shield of light from Stella. As he falls, the Crocodile Man uses the Magic Watch to open up a portal, allowing him to escape and break his fall. Tecna fears that the Crocodile Man may be back in the World of Dreams but Stella is relieved that they were able to save Sophie. They rush back to where Sophie was laid to check on her. Sophie awakens unable to recognize where she is or what just happened. As Stella tells Sophie that she was almost kidnapped, Bloom begins to see something strange in Sophie but she cannot figure out what it is. She then promises to take Sophie back safely and the girls do just that. Back at the fashion show, Sophie receives the applause from the audience as Ace gets ready to count the votes; to see if Sophie will be their next WOW finalist. The votes come in and the results show that Sophie has made it to the WOW Finals. The Winx walk on-stage to congratulate Sophie but Bloom still cannot help to find her to be acting strange. Suddenly, the Winx experience a vision of Sophie lost in the World of Dreams screaming for help. With the real Sophie seemingly trapped in the World of Dreams, the Winx are stuck having to figure out who the Sophie they rescued from the fight is. Major Events *Bloom makes contact with Annabelle again through her dreams. *Annabelle reveals that there may be a major clue back at her apartment. *Stella officially names their special power "Dreamix." *The Winx travel to Paris in search of a new fashionable talent. *Stella helps Sophie create the dress of her dreams and convinces her to star on WOW. *The Crocodile Man sabotages the fashion show and kidnaps Sophie. *The Winx beat back the Crocodile Man and save Sophie. *Sophie becomes the third WOW finalist. *The Winx experience a vision of Sophie lost in the World of Dreams. *A possible Sophie double is now in the real Sophie's place. Debuts Characters *Sophie *Nadine *Sophie's Teacher *Sophie Double Locations *Paris *Paris School of Fashion Characters Major Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Bloom ***Stella ***Tecna ***Musa ***Aisha ***Flora Recurring Characters *WOW Staff **Ace **Margot **Cliff *Animals **Puff Minor Characters *Talents **Annabelle **Sophie **Nadine *Humans **Sophie's Teacher *Enemies **Crocodile Man **Sophie Double **Shadow Monsters Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Dreamix Insert Songs *Fashion Victim Script *DuArt Trivia *A few scenes from this episode was first revealed in the Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2 in Italy in 2016. *When Stella explains her reasoning behind giving their new powers the name "Dreamix," she references the end of the episode "Welcome to Magix," where Bloom came up with the name "Winx Club" for her new group of friends. *Some scenes featured in the song Fashion Victim were altered in the Italian dub. Mistakes *When Annabelle tries to hug Bloom, the part of her upper chest is missing. *After Nadine passes by the Winx for the first time, Bloom's eyebrows go missing for a brief moment. *In two scenes, Aisha's flower is missing in her Dreamix form. WOW5 (Contacting Annabelle).png|Part of Annabelle's chest is missing. WOW5 Missing Eyebrows.png|A brief shot of Bloom with no eyebrows. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Episodes (World of Winx)